


Choices and Consequences

by appending_fic



Series: Guardians Rise [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, sequel hook, speaking without being heard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appending_fic/pseuds/appending_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True freedom requires taking responsibility for your actions. A short conversation between the Man in the Moon and Death, after 'Convincing Death'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices and Consequences

“...For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be.”

Death lingered after Jack finished his oath (invisible to all save the dead and dying, unless she wished otherwise), waited until the party drifted toward the dining room and North’s elaborate feast and subsequent celebration, and then drifted to the windows, and to the moon.

The Man in the Moon asked what she had been thinking.

Death shrugged. She had the Duty. She had her center.

But there had been plans! the Lunanoff protested.

Death snorted. She pointed out Death was not generally expected to bow to the whims of mortals, especially when it came to the time of another’s death. Especially when such mortals interfered in the lives of children.

There will be consequences, the Man in the Moon said direly.

And that...gave Death pause. The Duty carried with it the understanding that the freedom of not being bound by the Duty came with the responsibility of accepting the consequences of one’s choices. Acting within the confines of the Duty meant Death had no such responsibility.

But she had made a choice.

It had been given to her, but it was still a choice she had made.

She nodded to the moon, and accepted responsibility for the consequences of her choice.

It gave her a twinge of unease, of uncertainty. But she held onto the faith that the choice she had made was the right one.

Jack’s smile was all the confirmation she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I read some comments of people pointing out MiM needed to be taken to task, but this story isn't quite the place for it. Besides, Death feels that she got her way, and doesn't need to gloat. Nevertheless, Death needs a little conclusion to her part in this arc; I didn't include it in the story proper because it's tied to other arcs and plans I have for this AU.


End file.
